Jump! McCoyOC
by Rock'N'RollGirls
Summary: McCoyOC love story
1. Info and Jump So High

Jump!

Info

Name: Natallia "Nelly" Kirk

Age: 20

Race: Human

Jump So High

"Bones! Duck!" Jim, my brother from Earth, pushed a young man a little older than him out of the way of a phaser's bullet. I sighed, and leaped out of the tree I'd been perched in for the past five or ten minutes. Jim seemed to notice my shadow as I spun in the air and landed in a crouch in front of the landing party. "Nelly!"

"Yo, Bro." I placed my forefinger and middle finger together and saluted him. Bones looked at me, aghast. I smiled and stood, my black hair swaying with the movement. I prepared to do a perfect handstand to give the enemy Klingons a spinning kick and jumped into the air again. I jumped pretty high, so high I could almost see over the trees. The Klingons were surprised when I landed on my hands and immediately spun, like as if I was doingbreak dancing. Jim yelled in triumph. "When I say jump, you say how high. I ain't never seen anyone nobody get so high."

"Wow, Nelly. Glad you came to us and we didn't have to come to you." Jim clapped my back.

"You're just happy I saved your butt, James Tiberius Kirk." I snapped, dusting my Converse off. Bones was still sitting on the ground, exhausted. "Here ya go." I helped him up and shook his hand. "I'm Jim's sister, Natallia "Nelly" Kirk."

"Leonard H. McCoy, but call me Leo, McCoy, or Bones." He smiled in a gentlemanly manner before glaring at my brother. "I coulda ducked myself, Jim."

"Sorry, Bones." Jim shrugged. "I didn't expect my sister to intervene the situation."

"I'm slapping you so hard you reach Naltar, which is on the other side of this planet, Jim." I snapped at him again and pointed accusingly at him. "The only reason I'd do that was for what you did to my best friend. She was heartbroken, womanizer."

"Oh, Liza. Whoops. I'm guessing she kept the child?" I noticed a flicker of curiosity and, dare I say this for what my brother, a womanizer, a small fleck of love dart across his eyes. So he does love her. Liza told me she'll either kill him if he doesn't accept the child or, if he does, she'd ask him the most important question in history. She had the ring and everything already.

"Yes, she kept the child. Do you want to see her and hope she doesn't kill you in front of James?" I asked, sighing.

"James? Why'd she name him James? What's his full name?" Jim asked question after question quickly.

"_Her _name is yours, which makes you senior if Liza shares your emotions, bro." I replied, walking off with Bones by my side.

"Her name is mine? I'm a senior? Holy cow!" Jim seemed the happiest I've ever seen him in my life with him. Although he's twenty-five, I knew a lot about him before mom told me anything.

"Well, that's interesting. How can you jump that high, Ms. Natallia? I've never, _ever_ seen go that high in my life." Bones asked.

"I'm used to pole-vaulting. I used to me the only one that always made it over the top without touching the pole and landed on the mat with my vaulting-pole in my hands." I smiled and turned so I was walking backwards. "Then I taught my students my secret and only one, my oldest student who's taking over since I'm coming with you guys, can make it like I can."

"That jump so high, wow." Bones commented. I smiled wider, I'm going to like working for Leonard H. McCoy on the _Enterprise_, that's definite.


	2. James Tiberius Kirk Junior

James Tiberius Kirk Junior

"Jim, wait here." I stopped my brother in front of Liza's house, and walked inside. "Liza! James! You've got a visitor!" A loud clamber came from upstairs as my best friend, a nineteen-year-old, and her adorable, blue-eyed, already long legged daughter James, three-years-old, scrambled down the steps together like mother and daughter when they're called together and are still young.

"Who is it?" Liza tried to get pasy until she saw my look. "Jim? James Tiberius Kirk Senior?" Liza asked. I nodded and led her slowly to the door. Jim was patiently waiting outside, standing at attention like Mr. Spock always does while walking. I opened the door and little James clambered out to bump into Jim's legs.

"Are you my biological father?" She asked. Although three, she has the vocabulary of a Vulcan child.

"Whoa, kiddo! You've got my First Officer's vocab, young lady! I am your biological father." He crouched down to her eyelevel and smiled widely. "You've got my eyes."

"And your talent in wooing men, even with that vocabulary." Liza and I said in bored toned unison. James, both of them, looked up at us with wide smiles. "Yep, just like your father in talent, charm, and looks. She had blond hair like yours, Jim, but she wanted it dyed black like mine."

"That's fine. I don't mind that my daughter wants her mother's hair, just as long as she has her daddy's eyes." Jim picked the giggling child up and swung her around a couple of times. He used to do that with me, too. "You're the most adorable woman I've seen, James. Besides your mother and Auntie Nelly." He added swiftly before Liza could react.

"There may be another coming, Jim. You're going to be a dad of an older sister and a half-little brother." Liza smiled nervously when Jim turned to look at her. "I'm going to have to care for another man's child? Who'd dare to touch her?" ran trough his mind, I could tell by the angry/curious look on his face.

"Why are you pregnant again if I haven't been here?" Jim asked, placing James on the ground. She scurried to me, knowing her father was going to be angry about the explaination. I picked her up and stood by Bones. "How long has it been? How many weeks or months?"

"I...had been drunk and the bar tender took advantage of me. When we were going at it, I apparently moaned your name, and he grew scared. He left town the next morning as I was getting a hangover. That was eight months ago." Liza explained, tears filling up and flowing from her dark brown eyes. She held her bulging tummy and looked down at it lovingly through her saddened tears. "I didn't mean to do it with another man. It was a total accident. I love only you, Jim. But, do you love me back?" Jim walked straight up to Liza and hugged her tightly, but not enough to harm the child inside her.

"I do love you. If I could find that man, I'd strangle him myself for taking advantage of you." Jim nuzzled Liza's cheek, kissing away the tears. It moved me to tears, and little James's hands wiped them away. "I'd throw him in jail for taking advantage of another man's woman." Ok, this definitely made me break down to tears.

"Wow. What's his name gonna be, Liza? Tell him." I laughed as I threw that out there. Jim's gonna still be a Senior, since Liza wanted her male child to be the same as his sister. The only thing is, she's going to change little James to Liza. I smiled at the thought and looked down at the mother look-alike.

"His name is going to be James Tiberius Kirk Junior, and the current James is going to be named Liza, after me, instead." Everyone looked at little James, who broke out in a smile and reached for her daddy. I handed the small circle their child before turning to Bones.

"Haven't you ever wished you could have that?" He looked at me, then at Jim, James-soon-to-be-Liza, and Liza sadly.

"I did, excluding a child. I was hoping to have one, but never got the chance. My wife, after a few months of getting a lot out of me, divorced me. She took the whole planet, my money, my home, everything." Bones sighed. "She turned into such a witch before I came to the conclusion of alcohol and StarFleet." I giggled.

"Kind of like me, with the drinking. I like Irish and German ale."

"Me too." Then, with the silence, we watched James Tiberius Kirk Jumior play with her dad's hair and crawl all over him, enjoying herself along with Jim's laughter.

(Sorry if this chapter was confusing, whoever reads this. I know it's kind of strange that James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of _the U.S.S. _Enterprise, would fall in love and have a child *cough, children, cough* to take care of. If someone reviews along with a good idea for the next chapter, I may go a little slower in finishing this one rather than rushing it like some of the other stories I've written. PLZ REVIEW!!!)


	3. Enterprise Family

Enterprise Family

"Liza! C'mon!" I huffed. Instead of those fluffy dark green bride's maid dresses I was wearing a strapless black dress with a red corsett and black frills lining the bottom of the dress thanks to Liza's knowing of me being more of a black, gothic, lolita type girl than her make-up-obsessed girlfriends. "Jim's freaking waiting! The music's going! I want to sit next to Bones _now_!"

"Stop being a whiner baby! Bones, you say? Interesting. I can see the black wedding dress already." Liza stated with a giggle while coming out. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. (I tried to get a picture of a beautiful dress, so I'll find it and put it in my profile. The baby's been born already....JTLYK)

"Shut up, Liza. Let's go! Your daughter is waiting as the ring bearer and she looks like she doesn't really want to hold them any longer!" I pushed. She nodded, made sure everything was okay, and quickly walked out. I led her down the isle since none of her family cared to come. They said she disgraced them by having a child with what used to be a womanizer before she was married. I jogged over to Bones when I was done leading her and smiled. "Go get 'im!"

"Shut up, Nelly." She whispered. I grinned, but leaned on Bones's shoulder. He patted my thigh in a friendly manner.

"Do you, James Tiberius Kirk, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked. I sighed dreamily. I can't wait to be married like my friend.

"I do." Jim smiled lovingly at Liza, who blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl. I rolled my eyes, Liza was a tough broad, but one smirk or look from Jim and she'd melt into a pool of goo. "I love her too much not to. And I love my kids." Yes, the little James Tiberius Kirk Jr. (The newborn baby boy) is officially his kid now. We all found out by police that the guy who got Liza preggo with James had killed himself after writing "I made a sin, so help me" on a wall above him in his own blood before shooting himself. Creepy.

"And do you, Elizabeth Anne Rosen, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Liza was estatic to kiss Jim and seal the deal. I could tell. This is all because I've lived with her for five flipping years with no complaint to her moodswings. And the baby, now babies. "C'mon! Let me seal it! C'mon!" Bones chuckled beside me. I looked at him, nearly fainting because of his look for the wedding. He was wearing a black button-up shirt, a black silk tie, a black vest, and black pants with dress shoes. The only thing missing was a--never mind, he has a black suit jacket. He glanced over at me and smiled, which I returned with a blush. When the ceremony was over, we went out on the town, one of the Ensigns decided to watch the kids while we were out. We were all still in our wedding-wear, but that didn't stop us from going to a nearby dance. I just leaned against a pole near the dancefloor.

"Don'tcha dance, Nelly?" I jumped from Bones's voice and blushed, embarrassed.

"Not a lot. Unless it's a good song." I shrugged, it's the truth. Bones made a thoughtful face when a familiar song came on. "This I Promis You" by NSYNC, an old 90's boy-band. Bones took my hand closest to him and pulled me close. I felt my heartbeat flutter as I put my arms around his neck. His hands rested softly on my hips as we swayed with the other couples. At one point I found myself singing the words softly, tears filling my eyes. "Hopefully they won't play Nickleback." I murmured.

"Why's that?" Bones asked.

"I was at my high school prom when my boyfriend and I were dancing to Nickleback's Far Away and a girl took him from me all in one night. He dumped me the next morning and every time I hear Far Away, I--" I was cut off by the beat of the mentioned song. "cry." Tears spilled from my eyes as I began to sing along. I know I should feel more heartbroken, but with Bones by my side I felt like something clicked with this song. Bones took my hand again and led me in a waltz.

"He's not here anymore. I'm here for you if you need anything. The whole Enterprise family is here for you." He whispered, squeezing my hand. I smiled, I'm going to be loved for once in my life again. I hope that love grows and stretches to a certain someone I'm dancing with, cause I feel like he's been far away for far too long to me.

(If this chappie is confusing, do tell me. I'd like people to comment, and a big, high school building sized cookie goes to my only reviewer: RachyDoodle! ^.^ Thank you and here's your chapter!)


	4. I'm Gonna Be 500 Miles

I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)

(Really, I'm actually listening to the song by Celtic Thunder and there's a part that says, _"When I get drunk, well you know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you." _And it reminded me of Bonesy! ^.^)

"Promise me you won't stay in that Sick Bay until dawn, you two." Jim looked between me and my new boss, Bones. Dr. McCoy and Dr. Kirk, the destructive duo. "Please."

"Of course, _Jimmy-boy_." I teased him, putting on my best Finnigan accent. (Watch the Original Series of Star Trek: Shore Leave) Jim glared at me, knowing I was reminding him of his old Academy bully who caused a phobia so Jim couldn't sleep at night because he never knew when Fin would strike. I came along then and beat the living crap out of him before letting Jim take care of him. "Hey, at least you took care of that bully."

"After _you_ beat him up for me and cussed him out." Jim pointed accusingly at me, a smiling gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, Bonesy." I pulled Bones's arm along with his body down the hall and we walked to the Sick Bay talking about ourselves. I found I was beginning to really like my boss, in many ways than just one. Here, let me explain some of them:

1. He likes my Irish Fire Whiskey.

2. He says I have prettier eyes, unlike Jim's ice blue ones mine are like the ocean.

3. He got drunk on Wednesday and I took care of him and he thanked me at least thirty times that day.

4. I was sick on Saturday so I couldn't go on Shore Leave (lol) and he stayed by my side until I got better while Jim was getting in trouble with a fake Finnigan.

5. I had a nightmare last night and Bones was with me the whole night after I woke him up by knocking really hard on his door.

Those are some of the thirty-nine that I've mentioned. He really cares, too. He told me himself.

"Hey, Nelly?" Bones asked as I was caring for an injured Ensign, and I looked up while freezing in place so I didn't pull the thread I was stitching his skin with. "Can I borrow you after you're done with him?"

"Of course, just make sure Jim don't find out." I joked and he chuckled. It seemed like I was the only one, 'sides Jim, that could do that. You know, make him smile or laugh. "Alright, McClanin, yer finished." I stitched the last part of his wound and McClanin thanked me by hugging me. I hugged him back, patting his red-shirted back. He left and Bones and I were alone in Sick Bay. "Whatcha needin', Doc?"

"Come with me, I want you to listen to something." Bones took my hand and my face flushed red. I tried to make it go away, but failed, so I just hid it. We walked into his office and he closed his door. "Computer, lock room and privacy, please."

_"Room is locked and privacy mode is turned on, please give pad code to unlock."_ The computer's female voice surprised me suddenly and I jumped.

"Here, I know you like this band, since you're part Irish and all, and I bought it on my Earth Shore Leave two weeks ago but have no use for it, really." I looked at the CD he handed me: _Celtic Thunder, Take Me Home_. I smiled and hugged Bones tightly.

"Thank you. Can we listen to a song? Just one?" I asked, putting on my best begging face on. He smiled and motioned to a CD player. I put the CD in, skipped around to one particular song, and smiled. "_I'm Gonna BE (500 Miles). _It's a good song all about love." I noticed Bones looking at me intently, and immediately got confused. "McCoy?"

"Um, I talked to your brother about something and he said it was okay as long as you don't get hurt." I heard him mumble. My eyes went wide with, not only happiness, but surprise that he probably felt the same way as I did with him.

"What do you mean, McCoy?" I asked.

"I..." He blushed and looked away, stopping whatever he was going to say. "I...um...love you."

"What?" I heard him, but I wanted him to say it with confidence. "Bones, Leonard H. McCoy, what're ya sayin'?"

"I love you." He said, with more confidence than before. I smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too, McCoy." I whispered in his ear. He leaned into me, kissing from my cheek to the place where my shoulder and neck meet. He nipped before coming back up to my face and pressing his lips to mine in a happy way. I definetly felt that spark everyone says you feel with your first kiss. My left hand was tangled in his hair, my right one placed over his heart on his chest. He purred a bit with satisfaction, rubbing the small of my back with his thumbs. I, for the first time in my life, mewled when he pulled away. Bones chuckled and leaned over to his communicator, which I now realized was beeping for him.

"Dr. McCoy here, Jim." Bones boredly said. I knew he was going to tell Jim the news now. "And guess what?"

_"What, Bones? Did you tell her? What'd she say? Was she happy, sad, or just plain confused?"_

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Ok, scratch _him_ telling Jim the news.

"Hey, Jimmy-boy." I called.

_"Hey, sis. Sooooooo, what'd ya say?"_

"What do you think, bro? I wouldn't have kissed back had I not liked Bonesy here." I kissed Bones's cheek and giggled.

_"HOLY CRAP! GUYS, MY SISTER'S WITH BONES!" _I heard cheering in the background (excluding Spock, of course) and Uhura asked when the marriage is.

"Uhura, maybe not for another year." I laughed. Bones turned the communicator off and captured my waist in his strong arms.

"But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more, just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door." Bones sang along with George's voice and I smiled, leaning into him so my face rest on his slowly breathing chest and we swayed a bit to the beat.

"That's so sweet, Bones." I whispered, kissing his lips again with more passion than last.


	5. Sorry Broken Hearts and Last Goodbyes

Sorry (Broken Hearts and Last Goodbyes)

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps to make this pain go away_

"Bones, do you really have to go? I don't want you to go, at least not without me there. You're a doctor, not an officer." I placed my hand on his chest, his breathing stiffened and he wrapped me in his arms tighter. _"It'll break my heart if tomorrow's goodbye is our last should I not go."_

"Don't worry, Nelly. I'll come back as soon as they are done looking at the planet. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't do this again." Bones kissed up and down my neck gingerly, rubbing lazy circles with his calloused thumbs on my hips. I tilted my head more to give him access to my throat and collarbone. "I love you. _Ich leibe du, mein leibe._" He spoke the language I was currently teaching him, German. I smiled and nuzzled his bare chest.

"_Ich leibe du, mein leibe._" I replied. This broke my heart, him going on an away mission without me.

_I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say_

"I'm going to be back soon, Nelly. Don't worry too much, 'kay? I promise I'll come back safe and no scratches." He held my head in his hands and smiled down at my tearstained face. I tried my best to convince Jim to send me down instead of Bones, I'm a doctor, too. I nodded and leaned up to kiss him passionately. He kissed me back and drew away reluctantly after Jim ordered him to get on the Transporter pad.

He said that an hour ago. I've been sitting next to Scotty like a German Sheppard waiting for her master. Scotty let me lay my head on his shoulder or on his lap as we both waited for the order to beam the landing team up. I groaned when Scotty woke me up with his frantic yelling. Then I realized it: They were back. One other little detail, I found when I sat up and looked to the pad, my Bones was injured. Badly.

_I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're alredy on your way  
Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're gonna walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say_

"You promised, Bones! Leonard H. McCoy!" I yelled and eyed the cast around his right arm and left knee. He'd been hit, beat, and kicked by a band of Klingons.

"Even though you probably won't believe me, woman, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." I looked in his eyes, they were begging me to stay with him and sit.

"I'm going to my room, and I'm not comin' out until I feel like it!" I snapped, tearing to spin around and stormed out of the Sick Bay. I swear, this is hopefully the last time Jim will learn to get on my nerves. I walked quickly to my best friend's room. Liza, Elizabeth Kirk, opened her door and told the children to go to the bridge and no fooling around. "He was so badly injured, Liza."

"I know, honey, I know." She craddled me to her like a mother does a child. I cried into her shoulder and hugged her tightly.

_I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep_

"Nelly? Please, Nel, let me in." Bones knocked repeatidly on my door until I slid it open and collapsed in his arms.

"Oh, Bones. Never get hurt like that _ever again!_" I moaned. He hugged me to his chest and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry I broke the promise. Those Klingons were going to try to take you away from me, that was their plan. I wanted to protect you. Do you trust me, forgive me?" Bones's eyes, again, were begging for me to stay.

"It'll take a little time to gain my trust, but I do forgive you, Bonesy." I kissed his cheek and let him in.

_I'm Sorry_


	6. Monsoon

Monsoon

_I'm staring at a broken door,  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane_

Sometimes, I hate my brother. He sent me to a different position I was good at: Communications and Xenolinguistics. I took Uhura's place and she got to spend more time with Spock, her now half-a-year long boyfriend. I couldn't see Bones until lunch, dinner, and after my shift was done, which was long into the night. Then I had to go to bed, and I couldn't even go to Bones's quarters to sleep with him under my brother's orders. Every night my heart is broken, I feel like I'm alone, and my cold room just gets even colder with every night without Bones.

_I've been waiting here so long  
Another moment seems to come  
I see the black clouds coming up again_

It was our anniversary today. I'm waiting for him to come to his quarters, but I don't know how much longer I can wait. I look at his alarm clock, another minute's passed by and he still hasn't gotten back. He was supposed to get off an hour ago, but I decided to wait here. Why should I? I mean, there's no reason to wait. Just leave the gift I was giving him and leave. Simple as that, Nelly. I got up from his bed, and just as I did so, Bones's door slid open to reveal a tired Leonard McCoy. He noticed me standing in the middle of his room, and smiled.

"Nelly, Happy First Year Together Anniversary." He took a box out from behind his back and handed it to me. I held the present in my hand, which the box was no bigger than it. "I hope you like it, I got it for you after you saw it on Alcet." The necklace with the silver twisting dragon? I opened the box and, yep, there it was. I looked at my sleepy companion and placed his in his hands.

"I hope you like your, too. At least you were in time for the same time we fell in love." We looked at the clock: 4:36 am on Friday, August 30. He opened his present and smiled before tilting my head up to his and kissing me. In the box was a homemade necklace with letter beads that were holographic and continiously spelled out B&N4Evr in many neon colors. He skimmed his nose along mine and nuzzled my cheek. Suddenly, Jim came through the door, took my arm, and dragged me out. Those black clouds I had just moments before were coming up again.

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
Till the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you_

_A half moon's fading from my sight  
I see a vision in its light  
But now it's gone and left my so alone  
I know I have to find you now  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

___Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
Till the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon  
_

___Hey! Hey!_

___I'm fighting all this power  
Coming in my way  
Let it send me straight to you  
I'll be running night and day  
I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you  
We'll be there soon  
Just me and you_

"Nelly, you gotta eat and come out sometime. C'mon, spend a lunch with your bro." I glared at my door, which was voice locked, and threw an unbreakable vase at the door.

"Go away, James. I don't want to see or hear your ugly self! Just go away! It's your fault I'm like this in the first place!" I screamed so loud, the engineers could probably hear me. "You acted so excited when Bones asked me out! Then, half-a-year later, you tear us apart!" Jim went silent on the other side.

"I'm sorry." I heard his footsteps walk away and smirked, at least he left. My tears didn't stop until I heard a racket outside my door.

"What the heck is going on out there?!" I yelled.

"Lemme see her, Jim! I want to see my Nelly!" Bones's voice barked, and the commotion outside continued. Jim was holding my Bones back from seeing me, but why? I ran to my door and threw it open, kneeling in front of my boyfriend. Jim squeaked and fainted, literally, when I came out. "Natallia "Nelly" Kirk, I don't want us to be apart any longer." Jim shot up and his hand was between us.

"JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK! LET HIM FLIPPING FINISH!" I snapped. He growled back at me, his only sister.

"I know what he's going to ask and _I_ slightly disaprove of him taking away _my only sister_. That's why I don't let you two see each other!" He was acting like a five-year-old whose favorite toy was being stolen.

"What?" I asked, looking at Bones over my brother's arm. "What does my brother mean, Bonesy?"

"Natallia Kirk, willyoumarryme?" He said whatever it was too quickly.

"Um, a little slower, please."

"Will you marry me so we can endure whatever life throws at us, such as your overly-protective brother here?" Bones took out a small velvet box and got on one knee as best as he could. I gasped, falling back on my tush, and smiled while nodding really fast. He grinned, tackling me to the floor and hovering over me and showering my face with kisses. Jim wiped a tear from his blue eyes and tried to act non-happy. He couldn't help but smirk a bit though. I wonder why.

"What're you smirkin at, James?" I growled.

"I'll be expecting some neices and nephews soon enough." He laughed, walking away before I could get up and pound him. I groaned loudly and flipped him off. Bones lowered my hand, capturing my wrists, and smirked.

"I'm a doctor, and you look like you need assistance, Natallia." He winked down at my blushing face until I smirked back.

"I'm a doctor, too, and I need some help on "homework" you gave me. I'd do anything for an A." I giggled and he laughed. He flat out laughed and kissed me passionately like the other times he kissed me. We ran through the monsoon and got to the other side.


	7. I'm Free Heaven Helps The Man

I'm Free (Heaven Helps The Man)

"Are you _sure_ he'll like it, Elizabeth?" I poked wearily at the black and red velvet wedding dress I was currently wearing. She sighed, nodded, and fixed my hair for the thirteenth time. "Please lie to me and say yes."

"Honey, if you don't stop this complaining, I'm gonna slap you silly until it drills into your brain that _he will flipping like the dress and you for the matter!_" Liz yelled quietly and slapped the back of my head. I groaned and swatted her hands away from my hair.

"My hair's fine, Liz." I muttered.

"Let me fix it into a bun!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"LIZ!"

"NELLY KIRK!"

"I'M YOUR SISTER, STOP SAYING THAT FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

"I'M SOOO SORRY, NATALLIA NELLY KIRK-MCCOY!" Liz yelled back, laughing. We managed to fix everything on me greatly and I waited by the door to be led out by Jim. Oh, I almost forgot, Jim's the preist.

_Looking into your eyes I know I'm right  
Anything worth my love is worth a fight  
We only get one chance  
But nothing ties our hands  
Listen to me  
Nothing I want  
Is out of reach_

_I'M FREE!  
Heaven helps the man who fights his fear  
Love's the only thing that keeps me here  
You're the reason that I'm hanging on  
My heart's staying where my heart belongs  
I'M FREE!_

_Running away will never help me free  
And nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee  
But I wanna hold you now  
And I won't hold you down_

_I'm shaking the past  
Making my breaks  
Taking control  
If that's what it takes_

_I'M FREE!  
Heaven helps the man who fights his fear  
Love's the only thing that keeps me here  
You're the reason that I'm hanging on  
My heart's staying where my heart belongs  
I'M FREE!_

"Jim, don't say anything stupid or I'll hit you over the head with my bouquet!" I threatened through my teeth while smiling widely. Bones was waiting for me with a huge, and I mean HUGE, grin on his stubble-chinned, big hazel-eyed, and dark-haired face. Jim grumbled an evil comment I don't want to mention under his breath and I "accidently" stepped on his toe. "Seriously, Jim, this is my big wedding day!" He nodded and let Bones take my hands before standing up at the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls," He winked at his son and daughter, Elizabeth Jr. being the ring bearer for her auntie, "we are here today to witness the...holy matrimony of my little sister and my best friend and most trusted doctor of the _Enterprise._" Everyone, I noticed, were resisting the urge to groan and throw something at my brother really well. Even I wanted to throw my shoe at him for pausing so dramatically. "Well, skipping everything and going to the end. You both vowed to protect and love each other until you both die, so, Bones, do you take my sister as your Federation lawfully wedded wife?"

"I most certainly do, Jim." Bones sighed and looked down at me lovingly. Jim rolled his eyes and I had to, yet again, resist smacking him until he lay on the floor with a reddened face.

"Do you, Natallia Nelly Kirk, take Bones here as your Feration lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course, Jim, or I'd be unhappy without him." Everyone awed, except my currently-acting-like-a-five-year-old brother.

"You may kiss the bride." Jim mumbled.

"What, Jim? We can't hear you."

"I said, YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!" Jim added sarcastic enthusiasm, but people cheered as Bones dipped me and kissed my lips with fiery passion.

_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear, and that fear was losing Natallia Nelly Kirk to someone else for Leonard H. "Bones" McCoy._


End file.
